The Thing I like About Rich Kids
by cheekymice
Summary: AU DarkAngsty.AU DarkAngsty.AU DarkAngsty.AU Dark RyanOliver slash. Set in S1.


**Title:** The Thing I like About Rich Kids.  
**Rating:** NC17. Slash  
**Beta:** Not beta-ed.  
**Pairing:** Ryan/Oliver  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own The OC, Ryan or Benjamin McKenzie.  
**Set:** S1 AU Dark/Angsty.

**The Thing I like About Rich Kids.**

The only sound in the room was the harsh ragged breath emitting from him. He was scared of me, he knew that I'd finally seen through him, that I could see into his soul and I understood now, I understood why he was like he was with me. All his bluster had gone out of the window now it was just him and me. He had no witty put downs for me, no more sneering pithy retorts.

It was just us and I had the upper hand. I wanted to make him pay for how he'd made me feel. I had started to think that I might just belong here, that my Chino roots could melt away and then he'd turned up and showed me that I would always be the kid from the wrong side of the tracks to these people. No matter how long I lived here, I would never be trusted. I hated him for that but I could pray on his weakness now. I'd finally figured out that his taunting of me and his put downs were not about my girlfriend, it had never been about her.

I'd seen the way he'd looked at me in a few unguarded moments over the past couple of days and it had all fallen into place. I'd seen that look before in friends of Trey, the type of guys who displayed extreme levels of homophobic hatred, they'd go queer bashing at the weekend, they did everything to assert their masculinity amongst the group but they also sloped off for messy blow jobs in back alleys and hand jobs in bar restrooms. For years I'd watched. I was quiet and observed more than they thought; I saw the same fear in their eyes that I now saw in his, the fear of discovery. It wasn't a big deal for me, I liked girls, more than liked them but sometimes being with a man was less complicated, less demanding. Something that Trey's friends had realized too as I stood in those stalls with my pants around my ankles as they sucked me off….being the quiet one ensured that I wouldn't talk, that their secret was safe. I never talked, I just took the relief it gave me and brushed the crumbs of depression from my lap for another day. I was Trey's little brother but I also held the cards in the group. I could blow open their tight knit gang with one careless word and they knew it. Secrets were always dangerous and I was like a asp they nestled to their breasts. They were all so desperate to be part of something that they couldn't see their lives were just a lie, even my brother's….my own life had always been as fake as an ice cube in a desert but at least I could admit that to myself.

This power was the only thing I had and I was going to use it.

I walked him backwards until his spine hit the counter top; I invaded his space covering his body with mine. His eyes grew wide as I pressed up against him, I could feel the first stirrings of his desire against my thigh, I roughly pushed my leg between his. His eyes were bright and his hands grasping. He started to dry hump me like a dog and I knew that I hadn't miscalculated, his hands gripped my shirt, twisting the material tight in his hands.

"Ryan!"

His voice was soft, pleading, begging me. I held back enjoying the feeling of being the one in control, I enjoyed that he was making like a little bitch, it was sweet after the weeks of him making me feel like a worthless piece of shit. He'd made the people I cared about doubt me.

"Is this what you want?" I whispered in his ear, I felt a shiver run through him.

I slammed him backwards again, I must have hurt his back but he still didn't complain. I worked his zipper down roughly. I felt his chest heave against mine as I pulled him free from his boxers. I was bordering on brutal with him; I gripped him hard making him wince.

"Is this what you need?"

He nodded.

I pulled at his dick hard, my calloused hand must have hurt as I used a strangle hold on him, he moaned and bucked into my fist not caring. As I felt him start to shudder I released him. Cruel I know but he deserved it. He tried to push himself back into my hand but I stood back.

"This is not what I need. I need something else." I lowered my voice knowing what it would do to him.

He nodded again, swallowing hard.

"You understand?" I questioned.

I unzipped my pants and he sank to his knees without question. I saw the look of confusion on his face as he took in my flaccid self. I was not going to make it easy for him.

"Make me hard." I grabbed his head and pulled him to me. He tentatively took me in his mouth and sucked. He used his tongue to try and tease some life into me, I stared off into the distance liking the sense of unease that was radiating of off him. He looked up at me in panic.

"This isn't working is it?" I stepped back again from him and made to zip myself up.

"No…please, just give me one more try." I would have laughed if it weren't so pathetic. He was pathetic.

I braced my legs again as he redoubled his efforts. This time I shut my eyes and thought of Marissa. I could feel the blood rush to my groin as I pictured her lips in his place. He looked so pleased with himself, he wouldn't have if he'd known that it was me fantasizing about my girlfriend that had gotten me hard and not him and his mouth that was getting me hot.

I thrust my hips into his mouth, not caring if he was uncomfortable, hell if I choked him so be it. I didn't give a shit. He retched as I hit the back of his throat; I tightened the grip on the back of his head and pumped myself into him not giving him the opportunity to release me. I made sure he swallowed.

I used the tails of his expensive shirt to wipe myself off. it felt good to use his three hundred dollar clothing in this way, apt somehow. He'd rubbed his wealth in my face enough the past few weeks.

He stood proud of himself, like this was going to lead somewhere, like I had revealed something to him by letting him blow me. It meant nothing to me, he was just a hole for me to use and that was that. The guy was fucking nothing to me other than an enemy and I was going to show him the hard way that he had underestimated me.

He pushed himself into me again letting me know that he was still hard, he still needed release. He was smiling at me. After all he'd done to put a wedge between me and the people I needed more than anything right now. He really thought that I would want him? I hated him.

"God Ryan, I never thought that this would happen… I hoped but…" His voice trailed off as he saw the look on my face.

I looked down at him and sneered. I laughed at him to his face. The confusion was back in his eyes.

"You're way too needy." I spat at him.

I turned on my heels and walked to the door. I paused with my hand on the handle.

"You're a screw up. I've got a girlfriend and guess what she's real and she's waiting for me. Who have you got? "

I opened the door.

"Stay away from us Oliver... I mean it."

I slammed the door shut behind me. Maybe I should have felt flattered that his interest was in me and not Marissa but the guy was still a fuck up and it takes one to know one.

**Fin.**

**Read and review people. You know I love hearing from you.**


End file.
